Just Pick One!
by lauren.i.piazza
Summary: Sesshomaru or Kurama? A Inuyasha and YYH X-over: My first Reader Insert. I'm rating this M, however, this is not a lemon most of it will be T rated and I will post warnings on the chapters with lemons. Thanks to Rue and Ryan for putting up with me and our sight delays. "Break a leg all who dare to enter"- Ren


Just a bit of information before we get started. Please Read, I know it's a pain.

A Inuyasha and YYH X-over: I've alway had a hard time determining this for myself. Sesshomaru was my First bishie I obsessed(discovered him 12 years ago to this month) over and Kurama (discovered him 5 years ago this September- yes I'm that bad, I memorised about the time i met each of my fictional "waifu/Husbandos". Yes I have one Waifu- Horo from Spice and Wolf! Don't judge me!) my Favorite. It's hard to let go of you "first love". I will write both endings. I'm writing this on the spot so we will determine where it goes together. I'll have choices at the end of each quiz. Since this is a reader insert it's only fair that you pick your path. This makes it more interactive. Majority vote wins; if there is a tie i will write both! ENJOY!

If you would like to read some more stuff buy my family and myself got to this sight. We just started it so its still getting on its feet. It is mostly original stories.

.com

Before we get started: It's hard to do a reader insert with no character background so I'm going to make it very veage. I'm assuming (and perhaps that is not the best option) that you, the reader, is American. If not, CONGRATS! You are now… Second. I'm an adult and most people reading this are still in schooling. Therefore we will make your character in high school, most animes take place during these years regardless. Now the Inuyasha part will take place after the final act, however, Kagome can travel back through the well to visit her family on occasions. For Yu Yu Hakusho… I guess I will make it after. You will be in your last year of High School so it won't be as awkward with Kurama being graduated already.

Okay you know how Kagome's father is never mentioned? And guess what, neither is Yusuke's! Yush it's true! With a little imagination they could be the same person. And with a little Bippity Boppity BOO we are now in a possible crossover! We will say Yusuke is the older half sibling seeing (If I'm not mistaken) he is older than her if not roughly the same age at both of the animes.

Now for some sort of back story. (Sorry I'm not done yet. I know I should be on to the story by now) Kay, so I guess you don't have to be from America if you don't want to be. Okay most MS stories have some sort of depressing past but lets try to look on the bright side of this, cuz who likes a person who wallows in their own pain. Pity is not attractive. . . Anyway, lets say you died protecting your siblings (or someone very close to your own heart) from your abusive father (or someone you see fit to take that place. I suggest someone that you were close to you.) This won't come up much in the story, I like to live in the moment, however if it does just replace it

with what you came up with if siblings and father does not agree with you. I feel this part in important because your character will have some trust issues.

You were not supposed to die with your siblings, yes you failed and you have to go on living with that. Infact you were not even supposed to be home that night. You got the upper hand against your father, with the element of surprise, in that struggle and killed. I won't go into more detail than that because your imagination is priceless. (If you want me to message me and I will make a chapter flash back on it)

Like in YYH they did not have room for you and you were issued a new body (your ideal you) seeing your old one was past the point of repair or cremated. You're having some problems adjusting your energy print in to this foreign body but you will like fully with it in due time. Koenma told you to just have patience with it. It is not human created and will not age. (Custom vessels! Made in spirit world. Now with built in communicator.) You have been a spirit detective for just over a year and go to high school as cover. Koenma pays for all of your expenses. Lets say you go to Kaiko's all girl school. You met Kagome there and were "friends". She never told you about the well and you lost touch when the well finally opened back up for her.

Instead of being trained by Genkai your were trained by a man named Yeijiro Miyoshi. Just call him Master Jiro.

MOST IMPORTANT: You have never met the whole YYH gang. You are acquainted Kaiko and Yusuke, however, do to Koenma's lack of honesty (or having reason not to tell you) you are unaware of Yusuke's correlation as former spirit detective. After all Koenma never told Yusuke about the other detectives until it was necessary. Therefore why would he tell you and why would you have reason to tell your boss about your human friends.

Okay enough of this I will explain your powers as we go! LETS GET THIS BABY STARTED!

Just live and let live, Baby! (Sorry, the Space Dandy in me comes out sometimes)


End file.
